Adjustable jewelry, clothing, accessories and mechanisms for the same of various types are known in the art. Such devices are typically used to adjust necklaces, rings, bracelets, armbands, dresses, belts, shoes and other forms of jewelry and clothing to adapt to a person's particular body size and body weight. With regards to adjustable bracelets, armbands and necklaces, various attempts have been made in the past to provide adjustable bracelets and necklaces for ankles, wrists and/or necks for varying body types and body weights. Similar adjustable mechanisms and designs have been used for articles of clothing to modify the fit for a particular person's body.
Commonly, resizing a bracelet or necklace larger or smaller is a difficult task for a jeweler because during the resizing process a considerable amount of work is involved by the crafts-person. Also, manipulating the metal in a bracelet or necklace may weaken the metal or damage the metal thereby affecting the quality and aesthetics of the jewelry. Even if jewelry is sized to initially fit a particular person's ankle, arm, wrist, finger or neck, due to changes that occur such as the wearer's weight and changes in the weather, the jewelry still may not fit the person's ankle, arm, wrist, finger or neck properly all the time.
The present invention overcomes these and other problems inherent in existing adjustable fashion mechanisms for jewelry, clothing and accessories that use these mechanisms. In one embodiment, the present invention provides an adjustable fashion mechanism having various combinations of extension and adjuster pieces that can be formed to create a bracelet which allows for size variations to fit any size wrist, arm or ankle. The same or similar configuration may be sized and styled differently for use as a necklace to be worn around a person's neck or as a ring for a person's finger. In yet other uses, the same or similar configuration may be sized and styled for use as an armband to be worn around a person's upper or lower arm. Other applications of the adjustable fashion mechanism may be used for clothing, different types of jewelry and accessories.